Wrestling
by Youngauthor27
Summary: There comes a time in every parent's life, that one horrific moment when... *Rated M for Graphic Sexual Content/ Coarse Language/ Alcohol Use/ and Slashy goodness of course. AU/PWP* Enjoy!


***This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:**Slash/ Alcohol Use/ Coarse Language/ Graphic Sexual Content (H/D)/ *** This is unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are my own.*** This Story is AU, NOT Cannon Compliant, and it is definitely PWP. Enjoy!***

**~*~ Wrestling~*~**

"Goodnight princess." Harry whispered.

"Sleep well sweetheart." Draco echoed as he tucked a shock of blond hair behind a tiny ear. "Your daddies love you very much."

The little girl smiled as she held a ragged sock monkey to her chest. "I love you too." She smiled, tuning her attention to Harry. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are Aunt Hermione and Aunt Pansy coming over tomorrow?"

"Yes." Harry smiled.

"Is Phillip coming too?"

"Of course." Draco grinned.

"Can he stay over and play Papa, can he?" she asked Draco, her eyes sparkling as she bounced on her bed.

Draco looked at his husband. "We'll have to ask your Aunts tomorrow." Harry said. "Now… bedtime."

"Can I have another story?"

"No Annalise, your Daddy said bedtime." Draco said sternly as he tucked his daughter in.

"Please…." She whined.

"Do you want Phillip to come play tomorrow?" Draco asked.

Anna's eyes widened as she nodded her head.

"Then I suggest you get to sleep." He said as he leaned in, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

Harry squatted next to his lover, pressing a kiss to each of her eyelids. "I love you too sweetheart. Have good dreams."

Annalise grinned as she squeezed her eyes shut tight. Her parent's smiled as they doused the lights and shut the door, setting their monitoring spells as they walked out.

Draco slipped his hand into the back pocket of Harry's denims as they made their way to their room. It was 'Date Night'; Annalise usually stayed with one of the Weasley's, or with Hermione and Pansy, but she had complained of stomach ache earlier in the day and hadn't wanted to be away form her daddies. So Harry and Draco had spent the day with their daughter; playing at the park, making supper together and drinking hot cocoa topped with marshmallows by the fire while they read stories. Their dinner plans had been put on hold, but it Draco wouldn't have traded the time he'd spent with his family for all the dinner dates in the world.

Harry stopped him with a hand on his chest, tilting his head to the side as he pressed him slowly against the bedroom door. He smiled as he leaned in and kissed his husband gently.

Draco sighed into the kiss, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around Harry's neck to tangle his fingers into his dark hair. "Mmm… I love you." he whispered.

"Love you too." Harry said, rubbing his nose against the blonde's.

"I have had a fantastic day with you and Anna." He sighed.

"Who said the day's over?" Harry purred, his eyes dark as he stared at his lover. "It's date night."

Draco grinned; his cock twitching at the look in his husband's eyes. "What did you have in mind?" he whispered.

Harry leaned in, taking his lips in another slow kiss. "Draw a bath." He said as he pulled away. "I'll get some wine."

Draco smiled, kissing his lover once more before pulling away reluctantly. "We'll never get past the door if you don't get your hands off me." He whispered.

Harry pulled his hands from Draco's hips, grinning as he laced his fingers into his own hair and dipped his head to kiss his husband again, pressing his tongue against his lips.

Draco whimpered into his mouth as he felt Harry's hard length pressing against his own. "Go." He whispered as he pulled his mouth away with some difficulty; Harry's lips were like a magnet, pulling him in. He shook his head, grinning through his own parted lips, his tongue darting out to wet them, "Hurry." He said.

Harry nodded, his eyes sparkling; he stared as Draco's pink tongue darted out to lick his lips, red and swollen from his kisses. He dipped his head to kiss him again.

Draco held his breath, waiting for his lover's caress… but it never came. He looked up to see Harry's eyes sparkling with silent laughter. "Bastard." He smiled as he pushed lightly at his chest. "Go." He whispered, biting his lip as he thrust his hips forward. "Or I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands."

Harry's eyes were smoldering as he nodded, backing away and apparating without another word.

Draco stood silently, leaning back against the door and taking a deep breath. "Merlin, I love that man." He whispered before setting off for their washroom, shedding his clothes as he went.

~*~

Harry appeared in the wine cellar a moment later. "God, I love him." He whispered as he headed to the wine racks.

He had spent the perfect day with his family, and he couldn't think of a better way to end it than by spending the night making love to his husband.

He picked a bottle of Moscato D'Asti and apparated to the kitchen to grab a couple of glasses before apparating back to the bedroom; Draco was in the washroom, he could hear the water running. He undressed quickly, throwing his clothes into the hamper before setting to work lighting candles around the room. He took a look around, and after turning down the sheets, decided he was satisfied. Taking the bottle in one hand and the glasses in the other he poked his head through the door.

"I was beginning to think you'd abandoned me." Draco smiled as he turned off the taps and walked toward his lover.

Harry stared in absolute awe as his husband of seven years, his lover of ten, walked toward him slowly in all his naked glory. He knew every dip and curve of Draco's body; knew the difference in taste between the skin at the hollow of his throat and the flat planes of his stomach. Draco's body held no more secrets from him, he knew his lover as well as he knew himself; and yet he found his breath still caught at the sight of the pale blond, his palms still went clammy and his stomach turned somersaults as his heart beat frantically in his chest. The sense of mystery had worn away, but it was replaced by something else… something much better. "You're beautiful." He whispered as Draco stood before him.

Draco smiled as he took the glasses from his husband's hand. "You're making me blush." He whispered as he leaned in, kissing his lover gently. "So are you."

Harry returned his kiss, licking at his lips as his hand trailed down his side, reaching around to cup his arse; he hummed as he squeezed.

Draco broke away, panting slightly as his erection was pressed against his lover's. "Get in." he whispered.

Harry nodded, letting go of his prize and stepping toward the old porcelain tub. He set the wine on the little table next to it, settling into the water before reaching for his lover.

Draco set the glasses down and sank into the water, resting himself between Harry's legs and lying back against his chest.

Harry wrapped and arm around his husband's torso, the other hand reaching up to brush through his hair.

The two sat quietly, relaxing in the water and each other's warmth. Having a daughter was amazing; Annalise brought meaning to their lives in ways they had never imagined. But as a four year old, only child, she also brought bone numbing exhaustion. The twenty six year olds had earned a whole new respect for Mrs. Weasley.

"Can I pour you a glass?" Draco whispered sleepily.

"Please." Harry said.

Draco nodded as he sat up, pouring two glasses and turning around to straddle Harry's thighs as he handed one to him. "To Harry; my husband, my lover, the father of my child and my best friend." He smiled as he drank from his glass.

Harry felt his heart swell at his lover's words; he raised his glass as his eyes searched Draco's. "To Draco; my help mate, my soul mate… my _everything_." He whispered before drinking.

He'd barely dropped the glass from his lips before Draco took it from his hand, setting both on the table and turning back to face him. He sighed, taking a moment to run his fingers through Harry's dark mane before taking his lips in a deep kiss.

Harry moaned, his own hands coming up to tangle into Draco's soft blond hair. Their kiss lasted for what seemed like hours as they touched and sighed and reveled in the gentle warmth. "Draco." Harry whispered.

Draco whimpered as Harry's lips left his own and strayed to his ear, nibbling gently; he thrust his hips downward.

Harry sighed as his husband's arse rubbed against his aching cock. "God, Draco." He whispered as the water splashed up against the sides of the tub and over onto the floor. "We need to get out." He rasped.

Draco nodded as he stood on shaky legs; he grabbed his lover's hands and pulled him up as well before the pair stepped out on to the mat. Draco's arms were around Harry's waist the moment his feet touched the floor, pulling his wet body flush against his own. "Fuck me." He whispered against his lips.

Harry wrapped a hand around Draco's neck, angling his head as he thrust his tongue down the blonde's throat and slowing the frantic pace of his kiss. Draco felt his knees go weak at the sudden change in pace as Harry summoned a towel from the shelf to the floor, transfiguring it into a large throw.

Harry groaned as he extricated himself from his lover's grasp. "Lie down." He whispered.

Draco dropped to his knees on the blanket. He reached for his lover, wrapping his hands around Harry's hips and pulling him forward; he pressed his face into the coarse hair the trailed from his navel to the base of his cock, nuzzling the dark curls and relishing the scent of his arousal.

"Draco." Harry whispered, biting into his lips as his nails scraped his lover's scalp.

Draco hummed as he pressed gentle kisses around Harry's shaft, his lips trailing further down to suck at his lover's sac. He grinned as he sucked first one ball, then the both of them into his mouth; rolling them on his tongue and humming around them before releasing them and trailing his tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside of Harry's cock.

Harry gasped; his hips arching forward of their own volition.

Draco's grasp tightened around his husband's waist, steadying him as he wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking hard and tonguing the slit.

"Ah… fuck…"Harry hissed.

Draco groaned at the salty burst of pre-come that coated his tongue; the vibrations going straight to Harry's cock, sending another shot of pre-come dribbling out. Draco licked and sucked, enjoying the taste as he slid his mouth down Harry's length and swallowed.

"Oh god, Draco!" Harry gasped; his thighs trembling with the effort to hold still.

Draco merely hummed, knowing it would drive his lover crazy; he smiled around his mouthful as Harry whimpered above him. He set to work, bobbing his head and kneading Harry's balls gently between his fingers.

Harry's hand tightened in his husband's hair. "Draco…" he whispered in warning minutes later as he tried to pull his hips away. "Draco… you're gonna make me come like this." He gasped.

Draco pulled back slowly, releasing Harry's cock with a soft 'pop'. "Can't have that now, can we?" he said, his voice husky.

Harry's eyes darkened as he dropped to his knees, taking Draco's face in his hands as he pulled him into a deep kiss, their tongues tangling inside his mouth. "No," he whispered as he pulled away, his hands reaching for his lover's arse. "I want to come inside you."

"Yes…" Draco hissed; allowing himself to be pushed down onto his back. Harry stretched above him, resting his hand near his head as the other reached between his spread legs, rubbing at his entrance.

Draco whimpered as a slick finger breached him. He bit into his lip as he watched Harry's forearm, the ropey muscle tensing as he thrust his finger slowly and deliberately; the look in his eye was one of pure wonderment, and it made Draco's heart swell at the knowledge that he was the only person to have that gaze trained on them. "Another." He whispered.

Harry nodded, adding another finger slowly, thrusting gently. His and Draco's sex life hadn't waned after having Annalise; it was something they had heard was common for so many couples and it was one of the things they had discussed with each other before deciding to adopt. They had sex often, and it was fantastic; it was _time_ they lacked. Time to simply be together; to touch one another, to enjoy a light caress and whispered '_I love you_'s. Harry wanted to savour every moment, to bring as much pleasure to the both of them as he could.

Draco lifted his legs, his feet moving up to rest on his husbands shoulders. He smiled as Harry pressed a gentle kiss to his ankle before curling his fingers and brushing his prostate. "Harry…" he breathed.

Harry grinned as he thrust his fingers into his lover. "Are you ready for me?" he whispered.

Draco nodded.

Harry removed his fingers slowly, grasping his cock and lining himself up with his lover's loosened hole. He held his breath as he pushed forward.

Draco bit his lip, his chest heaving at the slow burn in his arse as Harry filled him; it was glorious.

Harry sighed, leaning in to place a kiss against his husband's lips once he was fully seated.

Draco kissed him back, his tongue caressing his lover's as he clenched around him.

Harry hummed into the kiss; pulling out and thrusting back in.

Draco gasped, feeling Harry's cock slide deeper and deeper with each slow thrust. "Harry…" he breathed as he was rocked gently back and forth; like ocean waves, he felt his pleasure cresting only to recede a moment later, building slowly toward that one irreversible peak.

"Draco…" Harry moaned, feeling his release building inside him; he reached for the blonde's weeping erection, giving it a slow, tight squeeze before his hand was coated in white pearly strands of come. "Oh god…" he whispered as Draco's arse clenched almost painfully around him, pulling his orgasm from him as he continued to thrust.

"Harry!" Draco gasped as his lover's heat filled him. He reached up, pulling him down and pressing his opened mouth against his husbands; their breathing coming in harsh pants as their lips touched.

Draco held his husband close, shuddering as his body pulsed with the aftershocks. "I love you." he whispered.

"Mmm… I love you." Harry said, nuzzling his nose against Draco's.

"I miss this." Draco said a few minutes later. "I wouldn't trade Anna for anything in this world or the next… but I miss this."

"I know… me too." Harry whispered. "But just think, in seven years she'll be off to Hogwarts, and we'll be missing the inopportune knocks at the door, and mid-coitus monitor alarms." He laughed.

"Merlin… only seven years." Draco said quietly. "She's growing up so fast. Do you know what she asked me earlier today?"

Harry shook his head, resting his chin on his husband's chest.

"She asked me, when could she have a bra like aunt Hermione?"

"And I missed this?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"You had gone to the loo." Draco nodded. "I don't even want to think about her having breasts… she's my little girl, and she always will be… she _can't _have breasts!"

"Well what did you tell her?"

"I told her that bras are for grown up girls, and that she's still our little princess, and not to worry herself about it."

"My god…" Harry whispered, shaking his head. "Bras?"

"Yeah…" Draco sighed, shaking his head.

"You know what I'm dreading?" Harry asked a little while later.

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"The talk."

Draco's eyebrows rose higher.

"You know… the 'where do babies come from' question."

Draco's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Oh my god… I've never even thought about that." He whispered. "I don't want to think about this right now." He said, shaking his head.

"Yeah… me either." Harry mumbled. "Distract me." He grinned.

"Do I look like your performing monkey?" Draco smiled as he ran a hand through his lover's hair.

"Want to play with my banana?" Harry asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Ah, god… that was just awful Harry." Draco laughed.

"It was, wasn't it?" Harry grinned, scrunching up his nose. "Do you though?"

"Harry!"

Harry laughed as he pulled his lover into sweet kiss. "Come on," he said a few minutes later. "Let's get to bed. We have to be up early and I need to go to the market before the girls get here tomorrow."

Draco nodded, taking Harry's hand and standing to his feet. He groaned as he stretched, tilting his head to the side to stare at his husband's arse as Harry bent to pull the stopper on the bath; he bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth as he felt the familiar tingle of arousal in his belly.

Harry straightened, banishing both the wine and the glasses to the kitchen before turning back to face his lover. He grinned as he took in the sight of Draco's shuttered gaze and his half hard cock. "You horny bugger." He smiled as he kissed his husband gently, grabbing his hand and padding toward the bedroom.

Draco whimpered when Harry pulled away, following his in lover's footsteps a few moments before catching his wrist and pinning him to the wall and taking his lips in a hard kiss; he groaned as he pressed his tongue between his lips, taking everything he could from their joined mouths.

Harry gasped when Draco finally pulled away. "Well… alright then." He panted.

"My turn." Draco whispered.

"Bedroom." Harry nodded.

Draco growled as he pulled his husband into their room, pushing him onto the mattress before pouncing.

Harry felt as though he were being attacked by a wild animal; he hissed as Draco's nails scraped down his sides and dug into his thighs, the blond leaning in and biting into his shouder, soothing the red mark moments later with his tongue. Harry whimpered as his lover's mouth trailed slowly across his collarbone and down his sternum, over to a pert nipple; he growled as he took it between his teeth and pulled hard. Harry writhed beneath th rough treatment; it was the exact opposite of everything their slow lovemaking had been earlier, and it was fabulous. He groaned as Draco sat up and flipped him onto is stomach. "On your knees."

"Oh fuck yes." Harry moaned as he brought his knees up, balancing on his elbows. He felt Draco's slick fingers rubbing at his entrance. "Just fuck me." He gasped.

Draco hesitated for a moment, rubbing his cock over Harry's still tight hole. "Are you sure?" he panted; the heat from his lover's body urging him forward.

"Yes, fuck… just do it!" Harry gasped, feeling the slick head of Draco's cock against him. He bit into his lip, willing himself to relax as he pressed back onto him.

"Shit!" Draco hissed; the tight heat of Harry's arse squeezing almost painfully around him. He wrapped his hands around his husband's hips, trying to still him, to give him time to adjust.

"Move!" Harry gasped. He knew Draco didn't want to hurt him, and he loved him for it, but right now the pain was exactly what he wanted. "Please Draco." He panted.

Draco nodded, the gesture unseen by Harry as he thrust forward, fully seating himself. "God, Harry…"

"Gah… shit…" Harry panted, tears streaming down his cheeks as he buried his face in the pillow beneath him and bit down. It hurt like hell; Draco's quick entry felt like he was being torn in half… it was exquisite.

Draco panted, watching his lover's hips jerk involuntarily. He knew what it felt like for Harry, and he knew what Harry wanted. He grinned as he pulled out completely.

"Shit!" Harry gasped as he was flipped onto his back, Draco picking up his feet and resting them on his shoulders before plunging back inside in one quick motion. "Fuck!" he shouted; his back arching as he grasped the sheets beneath them and held on.

"Is this what you want baby?" Draco panted above his lover.

"Yes, yes, yes…" Harry sobbed as he nodded his head furiously. "Please."

Draco's eyes flashed as he leaned down, bending his husband's body nearly in half as he pulled out fully once more before thrusting again.

Harry threw his arms up around the blonde's neck as every muscle in his body seized and jerked uncontrollably, panting as he felt the air being forced from his lungs under the unforgiving position Draco had them in. "God, baby… fuck me." He gasped as Draco continued his brutal pace.

"Yes…" he hissed, his hips battering his lover's arse with a punishing force as he sought to bring him the most pleasure and pain possible.

Harry simply hung on; whispering a litany of profanities like a prayer as the pleasure began to peak.

"Is Papa hurting you Daddy?"

Harry's brows furrowed, his mind working through the haze of pleasure and pain his husband was inflicting on his body… something was amiss.

"Are you alright Daddy?"

Harry turned his head, staring into the bright blue eyes of his little girl. It took a moment…

1… 2… 3…

"Shit! Anna!" he screamed as he pushed Draco off of him and scrambled to pull the sheets up around both he and his husband's naked bodies.

Anna's eye grew wide as Harry yelled seemingly at her.

"Oh sweetheart," Draco began at the look in his daughter's eyes. "Daddy wasn't yelling at you; he was just startled is all." He said, grasping the sheets tightly to his chest as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Did we wake you princess?" Harry asked breathily, trying to pitch his voice into what he hoped was a more normal tone.

Anna nodded. "I heard you yelling, and then you were saying naughty words, like when you snapped your finger in the cupboard." Anna's bewildered look dissolved into a bright toothy grin as she held out her hand. "I brought you pain potion." She said brightly, a look of pride and accomplishment shining in her eyes.

Harry bit his lip, his eyes widening as he heard Draco choke behind him. "Thank you love." He said as he reached to take the vial from her small hand and taking care not to actually touch her; he suddenly felt very dirty, and the thought of making skin to skin contact with his little girl was nauseating. "Why don't you go on back to bed now? Papa and I will see you in the morning." He smiled.

"Can we have waffles for breakfast?" she asked excitedly.

"Anything you like, darling." Harry nodded.

Anna smiled. "Goodnight Daddy, goodnight Papa; I love you."

"We love you too sweetheart." Harry smiled back. He sighed, falling back against the mattress as she left the room, pulling the door shut behind her. "Oh… my… god…" he groaned, rubbing at his eyes. "Do you think she saw…"

"Yes." Draco nodded beside him.

"Right." Harry whispered. "Do you think she'll remember…"

"Merlin, I hope not." Draco sighed.

"Do you think it would be alright to use a memory…"

"No."

"Jesus Draco!" Harry sighed. "How… how are we going to explain this if she starts asking about it in the morning?"

"I…" Draco shook his head.

"Papa?" Anna said as she poked her head through the door again.

"Yes love?" Draco said, smiling even as he cringed.

"Why were you making Daddy cry?"

Draco stared. "I…"

"He wasn't sweetheart." Harry said.

"Oh." Anna said slowly. "Well… what were you doing?"

"Oh, umm… Papa and I were…" Harry shook his head, looking to his husband with wide eyes.

Draco stared at Harry, his mouth working silently as he scrambled for something to say. "We were… wrestling."

**Author's Note:** Okay, so really that was just an excuse to write a little Harry/Draco lovin' ... I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading everyone; hot cocao with marshmallows for everyone who reviews!

-Peace


End file.
